


Bucky Barnes Oneshots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: These are all of my Bucky Barnes one shots starting on December 26, 2017





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky Barnes one shots (aka drabbles) start in the next chapter


	2. Holiday Party Extravaganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday party

It was a cold night. Not the bitter type of cold where it cut through your clothes but the kind where you can see your breath in puffs. You’re alone. You’re leaning against one of the railings on the back porch, your hat pulled down to your eyebrows.

The snow is falling slowly; they’re those big pretty flakes that look like they’re from a movie set. You don’t hear him come out onto the balcony, which is impressive for a man so big.

“Hi.” You whip around, your heart pounding against your chest.

“Oh my God Buck. You scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry doll.”

“It’s okay.” You tell him turning away from him and looking back out at the inky darkness.

“You alright?” Bucky asks joining you at the railing.

“Yea, I just, I don’t want to be in there with him right now.”

“Him?”

“My ex, Mark.” You admit not looking at him. “He’s here with another Agent and I just really don’t want to be in the same room as them. Especially since I’m alone.”

“I’ll be your date.” Bucky offers and a smile pulls at your lips.

“You don’t have to do that Bucky.” You don’t look at him. You must be bright red, but he couldn’t know about your insane crush on him. How could he? You haven’t told anyone.

“I know I don’t.” He says softly reaching for your hand, “I want to.” His hand is rough against yours big and warm. “Doll your hands are freezing.”

“I couldn’t find my gloves.” You admit, enjoying the warmth of his hands, even the metal one is surprisingly warm.

“Come inside with me.” He says softly, he tugs your hand and leads you away from the balcony then back into the party.

“Bucky I really don’t want to be here.” You say softly, your gaze going to where you know Mark and his date are sitting chatting on the couch.

“Don’t look at them. Look at me.” He whispers walking backwards so your eyes can meet his bright blue ones. “Trust me Doll.” He smiles softly then turns away from you again still gently holding your hand.

Bucky leads you past Steve and Sam, the former looks more than a little pleased when he sees your hand wrapped in Bucky’s. You go past Clint and Nat, who to be honest probably don’t even notice you they’re so caught up in one another, then past Bruce and Thor. Thor lifts his mug in your direction, you wave quickly before Bucky tugs you around the corner. He punches the elevator button with a finger then spins you so that your back is pressed against the wall.

“Can I tell you a secret?” He asks, his body close enough that you can smell the soap he’d used after getting home from his mission.

“Of course.”

“I’m glad you’re not dating him anymore.” Your head jerks back in surprise but he continues, “Every time I saw you with him it killed me. He didn’t deserve you.”

“We broke up because of you.” You blurt out before you have a chance to think about it.

“What?” He breathes as the elevator doors slide open. It’s your turn to pull him and Bucky follows you into the elevator the pushes the button for the highest floor. He presses his hand to the sensor and it scans his palm before allowing you access to an Avengers only floor. “Explain please.”

“Mark didn’t want me hanging around you, he thought there was something going on. No matter how many times I tried to tell him there wasn’t.”

“Is there now?” He asks, hopeful.

“I’d like that.” You admit and Bucky leans in, his lips are a breath from yours when the doors ding and slide open. Bucky groans softly causing you to laugh. He takes your hand again, bringing you out into the living room you’re surprised to see a fire going in the fireplace, a bottle of Champagne, two glasses sitting on the coffee table. The loveseat has been moved closer to the fire and the tree is lit up.

“Do you like it?” He asks, you can feel his eyes on you but you can’t tear your eyes from the scene in front of you. It’s absolutely perfect.

“I love it. Bucky this is beautiful.” He guides you to the loveseat where your favorite soft blanket is sitting then pours the two of you champagne. When he sits next to you you turn his face toward yours and kiss him. It’s soft and sweet and perfect. When you pull away he looks a little bit dazed, you can’t imagine you look much different.

“Happy Holiday party Doll.” He says before kissing you again.

“Happy Holiday party to you too Bucky Barnes.” You whisper before curling into him.

You talk for hours. The fire dies and the sun starts to rise before you finally surrender to sleep. His arms around you, your side pressed to his front, there really is no where else you would’ve rather spent Tony’s Holiday Party Extravaganza.


	3. Pinned

Bucky Barnes is a pain in the ass. Everyone knows it but you’re the only one who’ll usually call him on his shit. He’s leaning against the door frame, watching you as you fight the simulation for your training.

“Watch your six.” Bucky snips from the doorway and you duck and roll away as some of the sleep darts fire out of the machine. You’ve been caught by those damn things before and it’s so so embarrassing. They knock you out for a solid half hour and last time it’d been Bucky who’d found you. And carried you back to your bedroom. Now he shows up more often than not when you’re training and makes snarky comments.

He was supposed to join you for training today but it seems that he’s decided he’s just gonna watch.

You’re almost done when there’s a round of rapid fire and you’re caught, at least until Bucky’s body tackles yours out of the way.

“Ow.” You grunt, and he chuckles.

“You’re welcome.”

“This was supposed to be your training time too Barnes. All you’ve been doing is watching.” You grumble.

“That was better than last time.” He quips back causing you to roll your eyes.

“Um, did I ask for your input?”

“No but if I didn’t give it to you you’d be unconscious on the floor right now. Again.”

“Excuse me if I like a nap occasionally.” You snark and he laughs. You’re hoping he’ll leave you alone, let you continue on to the kitchen by yourself. You punch the button for the elevator with one finger and tap your foot anxiously as you wait. Not saying a word to Bucky as he smirks next to you. The doors slide soundlessly open and the super soldier, unfortunately, follows you into the box.

“You need to watch your own six, someone isn’t always gonna be there to do that for you.”

“Oh my god Bucky, give it a rest!” You huff throwing your hands into the air.

“Just trying to keep you safe Doll.” He coos, his metal hand brushing your elbow and the elevator jerks. It shudders and Bucky yanks you to him turning so you’re pinned between him and the wall of the elevator. His body is firm against yours and you know there’s a blush rising on your cheeks. Even if he is annoying you’re not blind, or immune to his good looks.

“FRIDAY what’s going on?” You ask, your voice only shaking slightly. You risk a glance up at Bucky and find him staring at you with a small smirk on his face. You roll your eyes at him as the AI answers,

“There’s a mechanical glitch, the boss has been informed.”

“Thank you.” You say taking a deep breath you glare up at Bucky. “Is there a reason you’re standing so close to me?”

“Just makin sure you’re okay doll.” He flirts and you huff, he doesn’t move away.

When the elevator doors slide open five minutes later you duck under his arm and slip through the doors. You’re hoping that Bucky’ll leave you alone now, but it seems he’s not through bothering you.

“Can I help you?” You ask as he leans on the counter behind you as you fill the glass you grabbed with water.

“Nah Doll. Just enjoyin’ the view.”

“Ugh. Fight me.”

“I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things Doll.” He smirks, you cough, choking on the water you’d just drank as your cheeks heat. Bucky smirks, while you try to get your composure, he takes a few steps toward you resting a hand on either side of your shoulders.

“In your dreams Barnes.” You manage to breathe, and he chuckles.

“Am I dreamin’ now Doll?” He mutters, his breath sliding across your face. Your heart is pounding as he leans in toward you, “Tell me I can kiss you. Please Doll.” He whispers, practically begging you to agree.

Instead of agreeing you reach up and drag his mouth down to yours. His teeth click against yours as you kiss him, his hands cover your cheeks. The contrast between his metal hand and his flesh one is strange but pleasant.

“Getta room!” Sam yells from somewhere to your left. You pull away from Bucky, and without looking away from him call back to Sam,

“We already have a room. You’re the creep that came into it!” Bucky bursts into laughter as Sam sputters.

“Come on Doll. Let’s get away from this voyeur.” He says taking your hand and you follow him willingly out of the room.


	4. A Nice Change of Scenery

You and Bucky have been stuck on the base for nearly six months now. Both Tony and Steve had decided that it’d be safer to keep the newest former assassins in the tower for a few weeks to keep not only the public but the government happy.

You were fucking over it.

Steve had left three days before Tony, both heading out on their own missions. Steve’s was with the Avengers and Tony had to go deal with some Stark Industries stuff so you and Bucky were blissfully free.

“Come on Buck I’m going crazy.” You whine tugging gently on his little ponytail.

“How do you even know if we can get back in if we go out?” He asks with a sigh, you proudly pull out an access badge you’d snagged from one of the lower level agents earlier in the day. He didn’t know how to take no for an answer so if he got in trouble you wouldn’t feel too badly. Bucky looks at you tiredly and you jut your lower lip out in a mock pout.

“That’s not going to work Doll.”

“Fine. Then I’ll go alone.” You tell him, grabbing the hat you stole from Wanda’s room and the zip up hoodie that you stole from Nat’s room (which now that you really got a look at it you’re pretty sure it’s actually Clint’s). You’re waiting for the elevator when he joins you. He’s grabbed the hat and coat you’d stolen from Sam and Steve respectfully, and is tugging them on.

You smirk up at him as the elevator dings.

“Shut up. I figure you’ll get into less trouble if I’m there with you. Besides a change of scenery sounds nice.”

The two of you step into the elevator, then head out into the city without issue.

It’s a nice spring day, the sun feels amazing on your face and you can’t help but hum happily as you weave your fingers through Bucky’s.

“Doll?”

“Come on. You know that no one will look at us twice if they think we’re a couple.”

“Are you assuming we’re on the run?”

“I mean, we kind of are from Dad and Uncle Tony.”

“Why is Tony the uncle?”

“He’s too fun to be a dad.” Bucky laughs softly, nodding in agreement. The two of you head through the city, Bucky telling you stories about different places and the scrapes that he and Steve used to get into.

Then it happens.

You stumble, almost literally, across a protest. At first you don’t realize what it is then you see the other group. Their signs make it obvious what the first group is. Neo-nazi’s. Bucky’s hand tightens in yours when he sees the hate speech on the signs nearest to you and before you know it he’s ripping signs out of hands.

“Buck!” You cry as a man takes a swing at him. When Bucky easily blocks the man then throws the man back. This causes a large group of the men in the crowd to jump on him.

And you can’t let James Buchanan Barnes have all the fun.

You throw yourself into the fight and when the police come in breaking it up you both go quietly. Bucky’s pissed and you don’t say anything, at least not until the two of you are dropped into a holding cell until the police can figure out what to do with you.

“Well this is a nice change of scenery.” You muse, leaning against Bucky’s side.

“Um, Doll? We’re in a jail cell.” He grouches.

“Yea, don’t tell me you’re not loving this.”

“We’re in a jail cell.” He repeats.

“One that we could break out of in a heartbeat. If you didn’t love it why are we still here?”

“Good point.”

You wish you could’ve seen the look on the cops faces when they realized that your cell was empty. You’d left an Avengers business card, that Clint had made as a joke, between the door and latch of the cell.

It’s not until you’re back at the tower sitting on the couch with Bucky and watching a movie that he gives you a one armed hug. “Thanks for today Doll.”

“Yea, it was nice huh.”

“Um hum.” He hums, “A nice change of scenery.”


	5. Biker: Angel with a Shotgun

You’d noticed him the second he’d walked into the White Rose. How couldn’t you when he’d commanded attention with every confident step?

“What can I get ya sugar?” You’d flirted and his bright blue eyes had glanced at the selection behind the bar.

“Beer.” You nod, studying him for a second before pulling a Heineken from the fridge. He nods his thanks then takes a swig.

“Hey dollface!” One of your more, irritating, regulars calls. “Another round for me and my brothers!” He gestures to the men around him, his biker gang. The Howlies. You’d never meant for your bar to become one frequented by bikers but with it right off the curvy, scenic highway road you hadn’t had much say in the matter.

You pull several beers from the fridge, pop them open then place them on the bar. “What. Am I supposed to come and get them dollface?” You let out a sigh of frustration then gather up the beers in your hands and bring them over to his table. You know he’s going to make a move. He always does. Sure enough you set the beers down and he grabs you around the waist and pulls you into his lap. “How about becoming my old lady baby?” He holds you tightly but you manage to break his grasp, standing quickly and moving away. You’re hoping he’ll leave you alone once you’re away from his buddies. “You never answered my question.”

“Like I told you last time Thompson, no.”

“I could protect you.”

“The only one I need protection from is you.” You growl and he clenches his jaw, scowling down at you.

“Fuck you bitch. Do you know how easy it would be for me to come visit you one night? Nobody would do a goddamn thing.” He sneers. The bar has gone quiet, everyone seems to be frozen, watching to see what you’ll do. He isn’t wrong. Thompson is the leader of this group of Howlies and even though Natasha had promised she’d reach out to one of the heads of the gang you didn’t know how much longer you’d have to deal with him. You don’t say anything. Just stare at him, the rage clear in your eyes.

“The only reason none of them have touched you is because I said they couldn’t.” Thompson continues as he starts his way around the bar. Before he can round it you snatch your shotgun from under the register and point it at him.

“Back.” You snap, racking the gun.

“Like you even know how to use that.” He scoffs and you nod at the 14-point buck head hanging by the door.

“Tell that to him.” Thompson seems to be weighing his options when the stranger speaks.

“Leave her be.” His voice is low and commanding.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Thompson’s number two Hank asks. The stranger raises a dark brow at Hank then takes a swig of his beer. “I asked you a question.” Thompson’s attention is now on the stranger too. He’s moving to back up Hank and you watch with baited breath. Is this guy trying to get himself killed? Hank goes to pull his knife from his waist when the stranger grabs his wrist.

“I wouldn’t.” He says calmly.

“The fuck!” Thompson snaps and the stranger shoves Hank back into him and pulls the glove off of his left hand. That’s when you realize who he is, you’d heard of him of course but never thought he’d be the one that would come to your aid. “S-sir.” Thompson stammers at the sight of the metal hand, only one man has that. The Winter Solider. Co-command of the Howlies.

“Get out. If you come back and I hear about it I won’t be so forgiving next time.” He growls, and even though his attention isn’t on you your heart is racing. The bar clears out. None of the Howlies are willing to risk enraging their leader any more than Thompson and Hank already have.

“Thank you.” You squeak, shotgun forgotten in your hands.

“You can put that away doll. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“Right.”

“You really shoot that buck?” He asks softly and you nod tucking the gun back under the register. “Nice. He’s a beaut.” You can’t seem to think of anything to say to him.

“Thanks.” You finally manage to mumble.

“Sorry about him. I’ll give him a talking to later, I promise he won’t bother you again doll.”

“Thank you.” You shake your head then pour yourself a shot of tequila, downing it quickly. “Did Natasha call you?”

“Yea. Wanted to see what was going on with my own two eyes before I stepped in. Hope that’s okay.”

“I can handle myself.”

“I can see that.” He smirks at you and you swear your whole body is on fire. “Nat said he was gettin’ more aggressive. Any threats other than the ones I saw today?”

“No. Those are his go to’s.” He nods then holds his hand out.

“Gimme your phone.”

“What?”

“I’m gonna give you my direct number. Just incase.”

“You’re based 7 hours away. What good is your number gonna do me?” You ask, but pass him your phone anyway.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere for a while Doll. Besides, maybe I’m hopin’ you’ll call me just to say hi.” He puts his number in then calls his phone from yours. “We’re not all like him doll, Cap and I don’t tolerate that kinda shit.”

“You’re the leaders of a biker gang. What kinda shit do you tolerate?”

“Chaotic Good Sweetheart.” He smirks at you again, those blue eyes bright with interest. “Wanna come for a ride?”

“What?”

“Come for a ride with me. I’ve got a couple groups to check on and you seem like my kinda dame.” He pulls a ten out of his wallet and places it on the bar. “I’m gonna use the bathroom then go. You can come with me or not, choice is yours. Either way I’m gonna protect you, and you should probably close up for today anyway. Just incase Thompson gets any ideas.” He moves away and disappears into the bathroom. You take his bottle off the counter and then make change for him for his beer. You look at your phone, realizing you don’t know what he put himself in your phone as you go to recent calls and smile at the name he’s put in.

You meet him at his bike. It’s a monster of a thing, but gorgeous. All black with the name Rebecca painted on it in silver letters.

“My sister.” He says when he notices your stare. “So what made up your mind doll?” He asks as you lock up the bar.

“The name you put in my phone. Nat has told me about you.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear.” He warns softly, passing you a helmet.

“So I shouldn’t believe that people you like, people that can trust you can call you Bucky?”

“No, that’s true. And you can trust me doll, I’ll protect you.” He promises straddling his bike. She roars to life and he looks over his shoulder at you. You yank the helmet on then climb onto the back of his bike. You wrap your arms around his waist, and he pulls onto the highway. It’s in those first five seconds that you know. If he’d asked you to be his old lady, there’s no way in hell you’d say no.


	6. Biker: Just Married

You didn’t know there was going to be a protest. If you’d know there was going to be a protest this way you’d definitely have taken the bus. You try to slip around them, the group of angry men shouting about, something, you don’t really care, when one notices you and starts screaming directly at you.

“Join us or be against us!” He yells gesturing to the crowd behind him. There are some women further back but the group that is the most threatening is for sure the men in front. You backpedal as they move closer to you. You let out a terrified squeak when an arm wraps around your shoulders and practically drags you past the group.

“Keep walkin’ darlin’ keep walkin’.” He says low and soft in your ear. When someone throws something at the pair of you he deflects it with a raised arm. The stranger effectively guides you safely away from the crowd.

“Thank you.” You tell him, once you’re around a corner and well away from the protest.

“You’re welcome Doll.” That’s when you finally get a good look at him. He’s got dark hair that’s twisted into a neat manbun at the nap of his neck. Bright blue eyes, a square jaw and one of his hands is metal. Once you see the hand you know who he is. You can’t live in this town and not know who he is.

“Oh my god. You’re the Winter Soldier.”

“Please, call me Bucky.”

“Oh, um okay.” You stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to say when he laughs softly.

“Not what you expected from a biker gang leader huh?”

“Not exactly.” You admit. “How can I repay you?”

“That’s not necessary.”

“How about a cup of coffee?”

“You’re not going to take no as an answer are you?”

“Nope.” You grin up at him, “So, coffee?”

“Alright.” He says with a soft laugh.

One coffee turns into two and then to dinner. It’s not long before you’ve completely fallen for Bucky.

“Hey doll, you ready to go?” Bucky calls from the front entryway.

“I’m coming!” He’s been strangely instant about leaving on time tonight, and you’re not even taking his bike. You take his bike everywhere, even to his best friend’s wedding. That had been an interesting ride of tugging down your dress so you didn’t flash anyone your underwear. Bucky’d found it hilarious. “Sorry, I’m ready.” You tell him yanking on your shoes.

“Doll. You look stunning.” He tells you kissing you softly. He makes you crazy happy.

He brings you to the coffee shop where you first bought him coffee as a thank you for helping you. It’s there that he gets down on one knee and asks you to be his wife.

The wedding is a blast, the Howlies are a rowdy bunch but Steve and Bucky only have to glare to get them knock it off. Whatever it is.

Steve doesn’t think you notice but you see him, Sam and Clint sneak away and before you can go investigate Clint’s wife Natasha and her best friend Wanda cut you off at the pass.

“You look gorgeous!” Wanda gushes, “I love the red tulle underneath.” It matches the bright red star on Bucky’s bike. You had opted for a short dress, white with the red tulle under the full skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline and lace down the arms. You felt like a biker goddess.

“Thank you. What are the boys doing?”

“Nothing Barnes.” Natasha says with a grin, “Don’t you have a cake to cut?” You mock glare at the two women then let them corral you back toward your husband.

“God Doll, every time I look at you in that dress I can’t get over how damn lucky I am.” He growls and you laugh softly before kissing him. You cut the cake together and he is a perfect gentleman, sweetly feeding you a bite but you quickly change that when you shove the cake into his face with a laugh.

The party winds down around 2am. You’re exhausted, but thrilled to finally be Bucky’s wife. Once you go outside you can’t help the laughter that spills out of you. You know what Steve, Sam and Clint were doing now. Tied to the back of Bucky’s motorcycle is a sign that says ‘Just Married’ and several dozen cans that, to be honest, might actually be louder than the bike.

“This is not funny Doll. Look what they did to my baby!” Bucky gripes causing you to laugh even harder. “Did you put them up to this?”

“Oh hell no. But it’s amazing and I love it. Hold on let me get Wanda.” You turn away from him and just before going inside you turn back toward him. “Don’t touch anything.” You warn him before ducking into the bar again. Finding Wanda doesn’t take long, she comes out with you and after you explain what you want for the picture. She takes the picture of you, sitting sideways on the back of Bucky’s bike. He’s sitting like normal and you’ve got your arms wrapped around him, your chin on his shoulder. It’s just as adorable as you hoped it would be. Honestly, it’s been such a wonderful day, and as you and Bucky tear through the streets to home you can’t wait to continue your life with him.


	7. Biker: The Mailbox

You were used to the motorcycles that rolled past your little house. It was the price you paid for living down the street from the second-in-command of the Howlies. But it kept you safe, safer than one might think and from what you’d seen of the man he’d been pretty nice to look at too.

It had been late fall when you’d bought the house and now that it was solidly spring you were finally able to get outside and plant some flowers. You’ve got a bandanna tied around your head, the ends on the top of your head and your hair in a messy ponytail. It’s nice enough for some lulu Capri pants and a T-shirt. You’re going to be gardening after all, you need to be able to move, you lug the bag of soil out of the garage and then bring out the flowers you bought last weekend. Mostly colorful daisies, a few marigolds and some white jasmine. You’d drawn out how you wanted them in the box so now it was just weeding, digging and planting.

The weeding takes around an hour. It’s annoying but also strangely satisfying to see the five gallon bucket full of weeds. You head inside for some lemonade and when you head back out you plop down on the grass. Face tilted up toward the sun as you lean back on your hands, your knees are bent with your feet planted on the ground, your phone playing the latest And That’s Why We Drink podcast episode. You hear a motorcycle roaring up the street toward you, it slows slightly as it takes the curve before your house, they never go too fast which is nice. You’d hate for someone to get hurt. The motorcycle passes by your house then the driver shouts, “Fuck!” His yell is followed by a crash and your eyes fly open.

Looking toward the street you’re astonished to see a bike now in your front yard. One rider still straddling the monster trying to get your mailbox out from underneath it.

“Holy shit are you okay?” You cry jumping up and hurrying toward him. He revs the engine causing you to squeak in surprise as he tries again to get the mailbox out from under the bike. “Hey!” You yell over the noise of the engine finally getting his attention.

Holy shit. He’s the hottest man you’ve ever seen. You knew he was good looking from the times he’s cruised by but you weren’t prepared for this.

“Are you okay?” You repeat and he nods but you can see the blood sliding down his face.

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about your mailbox and my bike.”

“You’re bleeding.” You point out and he touches the spot on his head. “Stay here I’ll go get my first aid kit.”

“I’m fine Darlin. Thanks though.”

“You’re bleeding. I know you’ve probably got like a reputation to uphold or something but you kinda owe me. You’ve taken out my mailbox and put a really nice rut into my front yard.” You point out and he looks a bit embarrassed. “Stay here. Or I will come down to your place and administer first aid there.”

“Yes ma’am.” He says with a small chuckle. You head inside not sure if you’re going to have to follow through on your threat or not.

Once you get back outside you’re pleased to see he’s still in your yard. He’s managed to get the mailbox and it’s post out from under his bike. His bike is now parked in front of your house and he’s frowning at the mark he’s made through your yard.

“Alright, let me see that cut.” You tell him and he turns to face you. Slipping on the gloves you pull out some gauze and an alcohol wipe. “Sorry if this stings-“ you trail off hoping you’ll get his name.

“Bucky.” He smiles as you tend to the cut on his forehead. You introduce yourself and he repeats your name softly. “How long have you lived here?” He asks as you press the gauze to the cut.

“Six months or so. I’m a teacher at Birchwood Elementary.” He’s not going to need stitches but head wounds bleed forever. “What happened?”

“What?”

“When you hit my mailbox.”

“Oh, cat ran across the road.” He seems distracted, and you risk a glance into those bright blue eyes. His pupils don’t seem to be dilated.

“Orange tabby?” You ask focusing back on the cut on his head.

“Yea. Yours?”

“No, I’m more of a dog person. It’s Mr. Nelson’s, blue house three down. You didn’t hit it did you?”

“No Darlin’ just your mailbox.”

“I’m fine with sacrificing my mailbox for Mr. Nelson’s cat.” You give him a smile, “Can you tell me what day it is?” He can. He also knows how old he is, his address and what month it is so you’re satisfied that he doesn’t have a concussion.

“If you wanted to get to know me Doll all you had to do was ask.” He flirts and you laugh.

You remove the gauze after a few more minutes, he’s not bleeding anymore.

“You’re good to go Bucky. Thanks for humoring me.”

“You were a great nurse, next time I cut myself I’m coming over.”

“You’re welcome to stop by anytime.” You offer, you like him. He’s sweet, charming and funny, and you could use more friends outside of school.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll be back tomorrow to fix that mailbox.”

“Don’t worry about it. I wanted a new one anyway, it’s already in the garage so really you’ve saved me work.” He doesn’t look like he believes you but when you assure him again he nods.

“Thanks again Darlin.”

You nod and after throwing away the supplies you’d used get back to gardening.

Two days later you’re headed down the road toward your house when you notice a big black motorcycle sitting on the street in front of it. Bucky is just finishing setting up the mailbox, the post is in the ground, and the box is no longer a plain black box. Instead someone has painted it to match the flowers in the flower bed. You pull into the garage and see that the mailbox you’d purchased is gone. You know you shut your garage door.

“Bucky,” You call making your way down the driveway. He grins up at you, “You really didn’t need to do this.”

“I wanted to.”

“Did you paint it too?”

“Steve did. He’s always been artsy and I figured this would be a bit nicer than that plain box.”

“It’s beautiful. Tell him thank you.” He throws the last of the dirt back into the hole and stomps it down.

“Done.” He goes to leave when you place a hand on his arm.

“How did you get that out of my garage?”

“Darlin, a little garage door isn’t much of a challenge. You should order a security system if you’re livin in there alone. The Howlies won’t always be enough to protect you.”

“I always lock the doors.”

“I could get past those too. I never would unless it was an emergency but that doesn’t mean Hydra won’t.” Your blood runs cold at the thought and a chill runs down your spine. “I’m sorry.”

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t mean to scare ya doll.”

“No, I need to be reminded. It’s just, safe, here not like the city so I forget that it’s still not safe.”

“I could-“ he stops but when you look up at him you’re surprised by the intensity of his gaze, “I could come check on you. Every now and then.”

“I’d like that.”

This starts a pattern, for the first month or so he stops by twice a week. Sometimes staying for dinner, other times having to deal with ‘business’ and just making sure you’re okay before he does so. Then it becomes three or four nights a week, and before you know it he’s at your place most nights.

One night he comes bursting into your place, you’d given him a key a couple months back so he’d stop picking the locks. “Pack a bag. You’re coming to my place tonight.”

“What?” You ask looking up from the homework you’re grading.

“Get some shit together. Now. Right now.” You’ve never seen Bucky like this and it’s honestly kinda terrifying.

“Bucky what’s going on?”

“You’ve been threatened and I need to get you safe.”

“So the belly of the beast is safer than a neutral location?”

“My home is protected by a gang of Howlies. Yours isn’t, come on Doll please pack a bag before I drag you outta here.” You do as he asks, grabbing a change of clothes, pajamas, tooth brush, toothpaste, and the bag you take to school.

“I’m ready.” You tell him and he wraps a hand around one of yours before hurrying you out of the house. You’re surprised to see there are four men waiting in your driveway.

“I’m Steve, I’ll take your bags.” The leader of the Howlies doesn’t look like a rough and tumble biker, but then again neither does Bucky most days.

“Thanks.” You hand over the bags and then Bucky swings a leg over his bike before passing you a helmet.

“Helmet on.”

“It’s like a block.”

“Helmet. On.” He growls and you do as he asks with a huff. One of the men chuckles. “Don’t encourage her Wilson.” Bucky snaps as you buckle the helmet. “Swing on Darlin.” You do and he revs the engine before rolling out of the driveway. If he’d been more relaxed you’d actually have loved to go for a ride. But not tonight. He’s way too tense and he and the rest of the men roar down the street. They pull the driveway and the other four men linger as Bucky continues up it toward the garage.

“Barton, Lang, first watch.” Steve orders and two of the men pull away as their leader rolls into the garage next to Bucky. The one Bucky’s called Wilson joins you. “I’ll take her stuff to your room Buck.” Steve says as you swing off of the bike, Wilson takes the helmet from your hands then whispers,

“Ask him why he really hit your mailbox.” Then winks and is gone. You’re standing there, completely confused, when Bucky speaks.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for anyone to find out you were connected to me. Somehow they did.”

“It’s fine Bucky. I mean is this how I expected my night to go? Hell no, but I wouldn’t give up my connection to you, I love spending time with you.”

“You do?”

“Yea. I’m so glad you almost killed Mr. Nelson’s cat and killed my mailbox instead.” You tell him. He won’t look at you, “Oh my god you did kill the cat, didn’t you?”

“No darlin.”

“Then what is it? Something’s bothering you.” You take his face into your hands forcing him to look at you. “Bucky please.”

“I didn’t almost hit a cat. I’d never seen you before, not really and, God this is so embarrassing.” He grumbles, “I got so distracted by you and how gorgeous I think you are that I drove right into your mailbox.” You can’t help it, you laugh. Bucky tries to pull away from you but you wrap your arms around his neck and press your mouth to his.

It takes him a second to respond but when he does it’s with his whole body. His arms wrap around your waist and he drags you into his lap, so you’re sideways on his bike. He growls lowly as his lips coax yours apart, he swallows the sigh that passes your lips. You pull away first, resting your forehead against his you laugh softly.

“So about being connected to me and how you don’t care.”

“I really, really don’t care Barnes.” You assure him before kissing him again.


	8. Firefighter: Firefight

You hate the smell of a bonfire. When Bucky has had a hard night he always comes home smelling like a bonfire. No matter how long he showers you swear the smell clings to him and you’re absolutely terrified every time your phone rings when he’s gone.

When Steve, the firehouses Captain and Bucky’s best friend, calls your heart is in your throat.

“H-hello?” You stammer into the phone.

“Hi Doll. He’s okay but heading to the hospital, he got burned pretty bad.”

“Which hospital?” You demand climbing out of the cocoon of blankets you’ve made on the couch. It was the last night of Bucky’s shift and you’ve always refused to go to bed without him on the last night.

“You don’t-“

“Steven Grant you tell me what hospital he’s at right now or I swear to god I’ll call your wife.” You snap, knowing that an angry pregnant Peggy is something Steve would rather avoid.

“Alright, alright, he’s going to Mercy General. The EMT’s just took him.”

“Thank you.” You slide your shoes on and grab your purse and climb into your car. Your heart is racing as you drive through the nearly empty streets, you’re going too fast and the flashing lights of a cop car show up in your rear view mirror.

“Damn!” You swear pulling over. The officer climbs out and makes his way to your car.

“Man I was hoping you were gonna be Bucky.” Sam says shining his flashlight into your car.

“Fuck! Sam! You ass hole.”

“Woah.” Sam looks shocked for a second then realization dawns. “Sweetheart is he-“

“He’s at Mercy. Steve said it wasn’t too bad but I don’t know.” You choke out the last part of the sentence as tears flood your vision.

“Follow me.” Sam says heading back to his car then pulling in front of you. Cars move out of your way and lights stay green cutting your travel time in half and before you know it you’re running into the hospital.

“Ex-ex-excuse me,” you pant at the woman at the front desk, “I’m lo-lo-looking for James Barnes. He’s a fire-firefighter that was just brought in.” She types on her computer for a second.

“And how are you related to him?” She asks calmly not looking up from the screen.

“I’m his wife.” You pass her your ID and she matches it to the emergency contact on his record.

“He’s in surgery now. I’ll have one of the doctors come talk to you as soon as they’re done.”

“Surgery? What do you mean? Steve told me it was a burn.”

“I don’t have much information for you at this time ma’am.”

“Why is my husband in surgery?” You demand and that’s when the smell hits you. Bonfire. “Steve.” You choke out as you turn, not needing to look to know it’s him.

“I got you Doll. Come on, let’s go sit.” He soothes wrapping an arm around you.

“I wanna know what’s going on.” You demand half heartedly as he leads you to some seats.

“I know Doll. Sam’s gonna get as much information as he can. I’ll tell you what I know but let’s sit down.” You sit next to him and he sighs deeply. “Buck and I went into one of the buildings, we had some guys trapped on the other side of a door, a beam has fallen from the ceiling and was blocking it. They were working on it with an axe but it was taking too long so we went in to work from the other side. We got the guys out and Buck was bringing up the rear, you know how he is, I wasn’t paying attention and another beam fell. He shoved me out of the way but got caught instead. It ripped his sleeve clean off and nearly took his arm with it. We got him out in less than three minutes and the ambulance had him on his way here less than five later. I called you as soon as I could, we had to finish with the fire first.”

“I just need you to tell me he’s gonna be okay. I don’t care if it’s a lie. I just need to hear it.”

“He’s gonna be okay.” Steve says and you bury yourself into his side. Sam comes over a few minutes later and sits across from you and Steve.

“It shouldn’t be much longer, I wish I could stay but I gotta get back on patrol. Steve you want me to swing by and let Peg know what’s going on?”

“Yea, let her know there’s nothing she can do down here and to please, for the sake of the baby, get some sleep.”

“You know she’s probably gonna wanna come down here.” Sam chuckles, Peggy did what she wanted and Steve was usually powerless to stop her.

“Tell her I’ll cancel that baby massage that I have set up for her if she comes down here.” You murmur, you don’t need to be worried about another person. And Steve is right, there isn’t anything she can do.

“Will do. Call me with news.” He says then heads out of the hospital.

You and Steve sit in anxious silence. It feels like hours but it’s probably only forty-five minutes or so.

“Mrs. Barnes?” A man comes out of the operating rooms and when you nod continues, “my name is Dr. Banner. Your husband got very lucky, we were able to reattach his arm pretty easily the cut was clean. Much cleaner than we would’ve thought. He does have third degree burns on his arm but those should heal up just fine. We want to keep him here for 24 hours but you can go into his room. I doubt he’ll be conscious much but you’re welcome to stay the night. He’s in room 1217.”

“Thank you.” You blurt before hurrying down the hallways to where Bucky is. Steve is close behind you until you get to the room.

“Go ahead Doll. I’ll come in in a bit.” You nod then slip into Bucky’s room. He’s got a large white bandage on his arm and it goes up onto his shoulder then across his chest. He looks so peaceful, you half hope he doesn’t wake when you move one of the chairs to sit next to him. You gently take his uninjured hand in yours and press a soft kiss to the back of his hand then hold it between both of your hands. You’ve never been so grateful to see his chest rise and fall. Steve taps on the door then peeks in.

“He’s out. Go home to your wife Steve.” You tel him softly, “I’ll text any updates.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea. Nothing you can do here but sit and worry. At least there you’ll have Peg.”

“Please call if you need anything.”

“Can you take Winnie for the night?”

“Yea, sometimes I think Peg loves that dog more than she loves me.” He says knowing it’ll earn him a smile from you. He presses a soft kiss to the crown of your head.

“Get off my woman Rogers.”

“Buck!” You whip your head around so fast that you’re not sure how it stays attached to your head, “oh my god you’re awake.” Tears fill your eyes and he gives your hand a squeeze.

“Hi baby. No tears okay? I’m okay.”

“Good to see you awake Punk. I’ve been ordered home by your wife but if you need me to stay I will.”

“Nah, no need to make a fuss about me. I’m fine.” Bucky says and you can’t stop the tears streaming down your face. He’s awake.

“Call if you need anything.” Steve says on his way out the door.

“Baby please don’t cry.” Bucky says, “it’s not fair, I can’t take care of em.”

“I thought I lost you. When Steve called, oh god Buck.”

“C’mere.” He mumbles and you do, he tugs your hands and you kiss him. You let go of his hand to hold his face and be tangles his hand in your hair. “I’m here,” he murmurs against your lips, “I’m not going anywhere.” You press several kisses to his face, each touch of your lips to his skin practically screams ‘he’s here he’s here he’s here’.

“I was so worried. So worried.” You mumble between kisses.

“I’m sorry. It woulda killed him.”

“Don’t be sorry, just be careful.” You whisper, resting your forehead against his, “I love the hell out of you James Barnes.”

“I love the hell out of you too.” He hums before pulling your lips back to his.


End file.
